She Fell From The Stars
by TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Blinded by a brilliant white light, Dean finds himself screeching to a halt as a girl runs out into the middle of the road. Nude and covered in odd markings, the brothers take her in as a case and try to dissect who she is and what has been happening to her. Alecks Myers, believes she has been abducted by aliens, but the boys know better...or do they?


This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I've thought about it for a while but only decided to write it now. This is also the first fanfic I've written in six years. If you thunk this is something you would be interested in reading let me know and I'll elaborate this chapter and make weekly updates :)  
_

The engine of the impala roars down the long stretch of highway. The dead of night is marked brighter every minute by the rising sun.

Dean Winchester, tall, rugged, handsome, is behind the wheel blinking away the sleep that's trying so desperately to overcome him. His brother Sam, taller, worn, his handsomeness is masked by the sick that has taken over his life sense the trials began, is passed out in the passenger seat, his face pressed against the window. A small patch of fog appears and disappears with every breath.

A bright light, too bright for this time of the morning, appears to the left of the road, deep in the woods. Dean squints up at the sky trying to find the source of the light but, just as fast at it came it's gone. He looks back down to the road in the perfect time to see a figure dart from the woods and into the middle of the road. Dean's foot instinctively slams on the brakes at the sudden occurrence, jolting Sam away in freight. The tires screech against the asphalt.

"What the hell," Sam says, but is then rendered speechless by the girl illuminated by the headlights.

Dean and Sam share a wide eyed glance before reluctantly, opening their door.

Her bare chest heaves up and down with ragged breaths. Her hair is dripping and water is beaded on her skin. Her nipples are perked in the cold air. Silver scars that cover her entire body, in odd shapes and various sizes, glint in the morning light.

"Help me," she says frantic, as she makes way toward Dean.

"It's okay we'll help you." Dean assures her.

She throws her arms around him and looks at Sam over the roof of the car before putting his arm around her shoulder. He tries not to focus on the fact that a very attractive naked girl is hugging him. She's scared. She's vulnerable. He knows this and uses it to keep his cool.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She just shakes her head.

"What's your name?"

"Alecks Myers."

"Okay Alecks, were going to get you home okay."

"Thank you."

Dean opens the door and she throws herself into the back seat and wraps her arms around her body. Sam grabs one of this many button down shirts from his duffel bag and tells her to put it on. She slides her arms into the sleeves and they hang over by a few inches.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asks.

"No, at least I don't think."

She tucks the soaked hair behind her ear.

Dean takes off down the main stretch of road.

"Is there somehwere we can take you? A hospital?" Sam offers.

"No. No hospitals. If you could just take me home I would appreciate it."

Dean peeks at her from the rear view mirror. Something is pulling at his gut about the girl but he can't put his finger on it.

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say you're not from around here."

"Depends, where is 'here'."

"Nebraska" He says. "About a hundred miles from the state line."

"Holy shit." She says. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday," Sam says.

"The 15th? I've only been gone one night and I'm in Nebraska?" Alecks, sits back in her seat and stares out the window.

The boys look at each other the way they always look at each other when they've accidentally stumbled onto a case on a much needed day off.

"I don't get it. I've been gone for days before and I've barely been over the county line. I'm gone for one night and I'm halfway across the country."

"Where are you from?"

"Maryland."

"Alright, I have to ask, how are you wet? Because I haven't seen a house for miles or water for longer," Dean says. "The ground is bone dry, it hasn't rained here in weeks."

She looks down at her body as if she's only just noticed her condition.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've been wet."

"How did you get out here anyway?" Sam asks.

"They dropped me here."

"Who dropped you here."

"Them."

"Them?"

She leans forward and points up, "them."

"Like aliens?" Sam says.

"You seem pretty un-frantic for a girl who was just abducted by aliens."

"This isn't my first rodeo."

"I hate to break it to you sweetie but aliens don't exist."Dean adds.

"Then how do you explain this?" She throws her shirt open exposing the scars.

"No offense, I'm just saying that in my experiences aliens aren't real."

"No offense, but your experiences don't mean shit when you've seen what I've seen," she says. "I am not crazy."

"Whoa, no one is calling you crazy."

"I can see it in your eyes. Your looking at me like everyone else does."

"Believe me, we are the last people to be a judge of who's certifiable."


End file.
